marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Noah Black (Earth-616)
| Identity = Public | Alignment = Bad | Affiliation = ; Formerly , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = The Raft, formerly Valhalla Island | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 225 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = (formerly black) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Scientist; Geneticist | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Steranko; Frank Giacoia | First = Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. #2 | HistoryText = Early Life Noah Black was a brilliant geneticist who was awarded a Nobel Prize in the 1930's. He attends a conference on genetics in the 1930's along with other noted geneticists in the world such as Herbert Wyndham, Arnim Zola, and Wladyslav Shinski Centurius Sometime after winning the Prize, Black goes mad, takes the name "Centurius", and seeing himself as the self-proclaimed savior of Earth, retreats to remote Valhalla Island to conduct genetic experiments. On the island he is successful in evolving numerous monstrous creatures. During the transport of his newly created life forms to an orbiting space ark, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Nick Fury and Jimmy Woo by chance discover Centurius' island when they are forced to crash land their aircraft. The pair of agents initially attempt to convince Centurius to return to civilization with them, but when the geneticist's plot to destroy all life on Earth is revealed, Fury and his companion attack. In a ploy to defeat the agents, Centurius attempts to transform himself into a "superior being" using a device called the "Evolutionizer", but instead of evolving he "de-evolves" into a handful of protoplasmic slime. Conspiracy Later, Centurius somehow "re-evolves" into human form and as a member of the group known as the Conspiracy; he clashes with the heroic monster hunter Ulysses Bloodstone when the Conspiracy tries to gain untold power by gathering and reuniting the lost fragments of the Bloodgem, a mystic jewel from another dimension. However, The Conspiracy's efforts ultimately fail when their essences are absorbed by an enormous crystalline creature created from the Bloodgem. Ulysses Bloodstone succeeds in shattering the Bloodgem creature which apparently kills Centurius and the other members of the Conspiracy. Years later, Captain America discovers the skeletal remains of Centurius while exploring the Conspiracy's abandoned underground base. Hoods Gang Much later, Centurius is found to not be dead after all and is a prisoner at the Raft, a prison for super powered criminals. He is able to escape the prison with numerous other inmates. Centurius, along with many of the other escaped inmates, eventually becomes a member of The Hood's crime syndicate. During an attack on the New Avengers headquarters by the crime syndicate, Centurius is incapacitated by the sorcerer Doctor Strange and taken into custody by S.H.I.E.L.D. Secret Invasion In Secret Invasion, he is among the many supervillains who rejoined the Hood's crime syndicate and attacked an invading Skrull force. He joins with the Hood's gang in an attack on the New Avengers, who were expecting the Dark Avengers instead. He is later seen conferring with the Hood regarding the zombie virus. Centurius advises the Hood not to pursue the virus, but the Hood is compelled by Dormammu to procure the virus anyway. Thunderbolts Doc Century was later selected by Luke Cage to be a part of the "beta team" of the Thunderbolts, alongside Boomerang, Shocker, Gunna and Mister Hyde. Travelling to the Past He escaped together with several other inmates who were members of the Thunderbolts. Due to a failure of the teleportation technology of their tower (caused by Man-Thing), the tower began to move in time as well as in space. They ended up in World War II teaming up with the Invaders to battle the Nazis They next end up in Victorian London. They go even further back in time ending up in King Arthur's court in Camelot. They eventually bounced back to the time of the original Zemo lead Thunderbolts team. After the Fixer killed his younger self this began to cause a collapse in reality which forced Fixer to assume his younger self's place. He returned to the future with the rest of the Thunderbolts. | Powers = *''Enhanced Mental Process:'' He was born with enhanced mental acumen. He possesses enhanced intuition, pattern solving, information storage/retrieval, and logical/philosophical structuring. His mind also process information quickly, giving him an accelerated learning aptitude, a knack for quickly analyzing multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations, eidetic memory (meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall), ability to read at superhuman speeds, and high deductive/reasoning skills. *''Evolutionizer Device:'' transformed him into a physically "superior being" **'Enhanced Strength:' Centurius has enhanced physical strength equal to the peak of human potential. His physical strength is between 800 lbs and 2 tons. **'Enhanced Speed:' Centurius can run at a speed between 36 to 75 miles per hour **'Enhanced Durability:' Skin, bone, and muscle tissues are augmented to levels that are considerably stronger and harder than human and the tissues are impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. He seems capable of taking several gunshot & puncture wounds as well as beatings and still stand on his feet. **'Enhanced Agility:' His agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of an Olympic gold medalist. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. **'Enhanced Reflexes:' His reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. ** Enhanced Healing: He is able to regenerate injured tissue and brain cells to an extraordinary degree, heal broken bones, torn muscles, but is unable to regenerate missing limbs or organs. Able to heal from several gunshot & knife wounds and other severe injuries in the span of several days and most lesser injuries like cuts, scrapes and burns within hours. Is immune to all Earthly diseases, infections and disorders, he's impervious to gas attacks, poisons, and nerve-toxins of any kind and completely resistant to diseases like anthrax, smallpox and HIV. ** Enhanced Stamina: His body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles and his musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina, exceptional endurance, and lung capacity; in all physical activities. His lung capacity is at peak human level enabling him to hold breath for 6 minutes under water, making his lungs as healthy as human's lungs can get. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue toxins begin to impair him. ** Longevity: His enhancement grants him an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process due to extensively healthy cells regenerating. | Abilities = * Genius Intellect: Centurius is an extraordinary genius, with highly advanced knowledge of genetics, biology, and technology. He holds a PhD in physics. * He's also well-versed in unarmed combat. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Centurius Armor: Centurius utilizes power armor of his own design, making him tougher, stronger, allowing him to interface with machines, and containing several of his gadgets and other equipment. * Weapons/Technology: He's created countless machines and gadgets over the years; including teleporters, ray guns, holographic projectors, remote viewers, and more; as well as numerous unearthly creatures and monsters with his mastery of accelerated evolution. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Criminals Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Geneticists Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Chemists Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Time Travelers